Partida de cartas sin final
by Mattdreams
Summary: A veces siento que solo juegas conmigo a una partida de cartas sin final... sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de dejar el juego, escapar de tu maquiavélico embrujo, tu malvada persuasión no hablada... DeiSaso y lemon soft


**N/A: **Buenas noches a todos ^^

He aquí la segunda historia inspirada en un rol con mi beloved Dei con custodia compartida jiji

Este fic está basado en dos historias que hemos creado, ya sea en mi cama hasta las siete de la madrugada entre miles de risas y cosas compartidas, o toda una tarde, impidiendole el estudio n/nU

Asi que, esta dedicatoria es solo para ti, señorita Sasuka. Gracias por crear conmigo unos recuerdos tan preciosos y divertidos. Espero que pasemos más noches juntas! Salen cosas muy cutes! *lovelovelove* jajajaja

Este relato lo escribí con la canción de Jem de fondo "Falling for you", por si os interesara leerlo con ella de banda sonora XDD

Aviso, acabo de terminar de escribir esta historia, y dado que son las 4.59 de la madrugada, no tengo ni idea de como está la narración ni la puntuación, ni nada en general LOL asi que si está realmente mal, recibiré con mucho gusto las amenazas de muerte que me envieis jajaja

Espero que disfruteis con la lectura, tanto como yo creandola y escribiendola

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

A veces siento que solo juegas conmigo a una partida de cartas sin final

Conoces a la perfección toda la baraja y te sabes cual es cada una de ellas, adelantándote a todos mis movimientos, dejándome en la más profunda humillación, sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de dejar el juego, escapar de tu maquiavélico embrujo, tu malvada persuasión no hablada

Pero sonríes como un niño y ni se me ocurre esa posibilidad

Hay noches en las que te empeñas en sacarme de quicio, que te diviertes haciéndome sufrir con miles de conversaciones banales con puntos envenenados preparados para que me pinche.

Y cuando sabes que me has desarmado, que ya ni el enfado me funciona para que tus frases hirientes, todas ellas cargadas de verdades aplastantes, terminen en la oscuridad de la noche, me agarras con fuerza de los brazos y me abrazas

Susurras palabras tiernas en mis oídos, besas mi cuello y mis cabellos, y una de tus manos se cuela en mi pecho

Acariciando

Besando

Arañando

Pellizcando

Mordiendo mi núcleo…

Y me haces llorar a pesar de saber que es físicamente imposible que lo haga. Pero aunque mis ojos no se llenen de lágrimas, mi alma lo hace, y de mis labios se escapan sollozos desgarradores que mueren ahogados contra la almohada

Sueles hacerme daño, a cada roce sobre mi única parte viva siento que me clavas tallos de flores repletos de espinas, dispuestos a desangrarme en cualquier momento

Pero, a pesar de todo, jadeo de placer, y si mencionas la opción de parar te la niego, te suplico que prosigas

Te colocas a mi espalda y entrelazas tus dedos a los míos, y sin dejar de torturarme una y otra vez en mi núcleo, penetra tu virilidad en ese agujero olvidado y ambos sufrimos una muerte deliciosa

Ríes con el pecho henchido de amor y me abrazas, y vuelves a susurrarme palabras cargadas de cariño y seguridad, pero no entiendes que las lágrimas que no derramo son tu culpa

Porque a cada paso que avanzamos en este amor, el terror me invade al pensar en la parca persiguiéndote, de tu cuenta atrás activada al contrario que la mía…

Pero nos da igual, porque nuevamente te excito con un dedo sobre las bocas de tus manos, y un nuevo acto cargado de pasión nos llena a los dos

Y tus manos vuelven a mi núcleo, estimulándolo más y más, deleitándote con mis gemidos que se pierden contra tu cuello, y tus susurros como "Aguanta, danna, tranquilo, lo estas haciendo muy bien, aguanta un poco más" hacen que mi cuerpo tiemble aún más

A veces siento que solo juegas conmigo a una partida de cartas sin final

Conoces a la perfección toda la baraja y te sabes cual es cada una de ellas, adelantándote a todos mis movimientos, dejándome en la más profunda humillación, sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de dejar el juego, escapar de tu maquiavélico embrujo, tu malvada persuasión no hablada

Pero sonríes como un niño y ni se me ocurre esa posibilidad

Entonces quiero poseerte como nadie más lo ha hecho, quiero oír tus suplicas, tus suspiros entrecortados, quiero sentirme tu dueño y autoconvencerme que lo que siento por ti no es más que mera lujuria

Que cuando tu cuerpo inerte descanse en mis brazos, mi alma no se desvanecerá presa de un dolor incalculable

Y me coloco sobre ti, y te ato las manos sobre la cabeza con hilos de chakra, y te beso con furia, y de masturbo con lentitud para exasperarte, y te araño con saña hasta hacerte sangrar, y me aparto de ti en el ultimo momento para negarte el orgasmo

Pero a pesar de todo, una sola palabra bastará para obedecerte

Para arrodillarme ante ti y tomar tu sexo con los labios, besarlo, lamerlo, succionarlo hasta que tu esencia, dulce y cálida, empape mi rostro

Entonces bajaras a mi lado y limpiarás todo rastro de suciedad antes de atrapar mi boca con la tuya y despojarme de la voluntad, quedando a merced de tus deseos

Abrazas mi cuerpo contra el tuyo en un intento de consuelo, pero tu mano se adentra en los lugares prohibidos de mi ser, abre las puertas que no debe abrir y toca lo que no debe tocar

Pronto tus manos están cubiertas por miles de venas artificiales que contienen todas mis emociones y sentidos, ultrajando mi maltratado cuerpo, queriendo que sienta igual que tú

Pero siempre olvidas el detalle que todo lo que tú toques yo lo percibiré quince veces más fuerte

La tortura da comienzo cuando lames los cables que me conectan a una vida casi humana, cuando acaricias y muerdes el centro de mi núcleo, dándome un placer tan doloroso que en de un momento a otro perderé el sentido

Por más que lloro, grito, araño tu espalda o tiemblo, no pararás hasta que no superes los límites marcados, hasta que no destruyas todo lo que está construido y vuelvas a levantarlo

Entonces muero entre tus brazos y ni fuerzas me quedan para agarrarme a tu cuerpo por miedo a caerme al vacío

Es curioso el precio tan caro que debo de pagar para poder sentir un placer parecido al que tú puedes llegar a experimentar

Cuando abro los ojos nos encontramos en la cama, envuelto entre tus brazos, escuchando palabras cargadas de preocupación, en verdad no querías hacerme tanto daño

Y en vez de regañarte, de llorar a pleno pulmón, de echarte en cara todo lo que haces, sonrío de lado y murmuro frases que sé que te harán sentir mejor, que desvanecerán esa culpa que se instala en tu pecho

A veces siento que solo juegas conmigo a una partida de cartas sin final

Conoces a la perfección toda la baraja y te sabes cual es cada una de ellas, adelantándote a todos mis movimientos, dejándome en la más profunda humillación, sin darme si quiera la oportunidad de dejar el juego, escapar de tu maquiavélico embrujo, tu malvada persuasión no hablada

Pero sonríes como un niño y ni se me ocurre esa posibilidad

Ahora las lágrimas empañan tu rostro, pero no me alegran, no me hacen sentir mejor, no se me ocurre pensar en ellas como en una venganza por todo el dolor infringido, no…

Si tu sufres, yo me muero

Y seco el llanto que corre por tus mejillas, y beso tus labios para tragarme todo tu dolor

"Por ti no me importaría ser eterno, si con eso consigo que estemos juntos"

El tiempo se detiene

Mi consciencia debe reiniciar para ser capaz de creerme tus palabras

El amor que tanto niego, escapa de mi pecho para ocupar toda la estancia, para empapar este recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi mente

Porque Deidara, eres la única persona que me conoce de verdad, es el único ser que ha descubierto al Sasori verdadero. Porque tienes el poder de destruirme todos los días, de cerrar el puño y dejarme caer a la nada

Porque Deidara, eres la única persona en el mundo que puede destruir la baraja de cartas del juego infinito y salvarme de mi mismo


End file.
